


Reflection

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Fluff for my first ever rarepair.
Relationships: Ienzo & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Reflection

Lea sat backwards on a chair in the labs, watching Ienzo work. He did this often, when his little scientist would have long days. He served as a sort of human alarm clock, there to remind his boyfriend that there were things outside of work. Like food and rest. Lea spent most of the time napping in the chair, dozing in and out, content to merely exist in the same room while Ienzo toiled away at whatever project he was working on for the moment. 

But it was late, and he'd already spent most of the day half-asleep. No, he was watching Ienzo's face as he scrutinized a sheet of notes, turning back to observe the bubbling contents of some flask or another before turning back to the page. His hair fell into his face, and Lea wondered how it was possible for his boyfriend to get anything done without depth perception. His eyes were focused, the way they would get when he was teasing Lea in bed. Finding the points on his body that were the most sensitive, listening for the change in his voice.

The redhead yawned and stretched, and it diverted Ienzo's attention for a brief moment- earning him a half-smile and a loving glance before those blue eyes trained back on the experiment in front of him. Lea caught himself staring at his boyfriend's frame, eyes wandering and remembering what lay beneath that obtrusive labcoat. He briefly wondered if he shouldn't take Ienzo out shopping for something else to wear. Maybe something that revealed more skin for him to appreciate.

Ienzo catches him staring and Lea smiles up at him, reaching out to take one of Ienzo's hands in his own. He kisses the back in a gentlemenly fashion before he begrudgingly relinquishes it as Ienzo tugs out of his grip to see to a beaker that had just started to boil at another table. Lea settles back in his chair, one arm resting on the back where he set his chin as he watched Ienzo work. There was something calming about the quiet muttering Ienzo would do when he was trying to think things through. His hand tapping on the table absently. Lea watched from his small nook on the side of the room, and he fell in love all over again.


End file.
